<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Blood by vampiricconure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607317">New Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure'>vampiricconure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honor of Toys Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toy Story (Movies), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beloved family member dies, leaving the children and toys feeling lost. A New toy is dragged home and he learns how to protect the family. Can he protect everyone? Can he use his skills to aid the other toys?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breakdown/Knock Out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Honor of Toys Universe [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dirt Track comes to fill an emotional void. Also, a new toy is dragged in by the dog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Road Trip had grown old over the years and then the sad day that everyone long dreaded happened – she was put down. She had been almost middle aged when the children were born and had brought everyone in the family much joy. Even the first toys remembered when she was brought home when the children’s’ mom had been pregnant. The children, Kaitlin and Andrew, cried for days after she passed and the toys did what they could to comfort them. They, too, mourned as they had grown to love the small whippet as if she had been one of their ranks.  The dog’s ashes were set in the display case in the living room and every so often, as per Cybertronian custom, an occasional offering of food was left by them. The children’s mom, now heavy with her third pregnancy, was exasperated with knowing there was no dog in the house. Color everyone surprised when a new dog, an Italian Greyhound puppy, was brought home a short few weeks later. </p><p>Kaitlin was on her knees, letting the puppy lick her face in delight as she spoke to Optimus Prime. The Autobot leader had his offspring on his knee. While Kaitlin was sad that Road trip passed, she adored the idea of a new dog in the home. </p><p>‘I don’t believe mom and dad agreed to this!’ She said between giggles. ‘How did you convince them to get another dog?’</p><p> ‘Megatron threatened to find every stray cat in the neighborhood and invite them to a rave.’ He said, smirking hard behind his face mask.  He shrugged and sat down on the edge of the computer desk. The children’s mother was horribly allergic to cats. The human toys also had a dislike of being treated as cat toys. </p><p>Andrew stood back with his arms crossed as Knockout sat on his shoulders. ‘I guess we should say thanks to everyone.’ He was still very sore about Road Trip’s passing - even more so than Kaitlin. </p><p>‘We need to name him.’ Kaitlin said, finally pulling the puppy away from her and tossing a toy for him to catch. ‘Something like Road Trip’s name. Something weird.’</p><p>There was some silence as everyone thought. ‘I’m not one for names, preferring to dismantling things,’ Knockout said, ‘ but what about Dirt Track? Don’t Greyhounds run on dirt? Or is it sand? Anyways… it gets me dirty.’ Kaitlin perked up at the idea.</p><p>‘I like it! Andrew… how about you?’ she asked.</p><p>Andrew shrugged and put Knockout on the computer desk beside Optimus. ‘Sounds good to me.’ he said. </p><p>‘We have to train him to not chew on you guys.’ Kaitlin said. ‘And some of you are good at that. He’s also not allowed to jump off things until he’s older.’</p><p>Dreadwing nodded and slid down to the bed mattress from his perch on one of the kid’s pillows. He walked past several of the human toys and motioned to Megatron, who sat with a leg propped up on a knee and arms crossed.  </p><p>‘We can help with training.’ He said. ‘My twin, also. ‘</p><p> Skyquake grunted his commitment from his spot behind several of the human toys. </p><p>‘Thank you, guys!’ Kaitlin said to her toys. ‘Thank you so much!’</p><p> </p><p>It was then that the children’s mother called from downstairs. ‘Time to take the puppy for a walk!’ she said. </p><p>The Kaitlin grabbed Dirt Track and with several swift moves, tumbled down the stairs with her brother. The toys hung back, doing what they could to puppy proof the room from curious dog teeth while they had a chance. Optimus Prime orchestrated the proofing, while those who had been around puppies before helped teach those who had never experienced young dogs before.  It was deathly quiet while the children and parents went on their walk. The sounds of the children cackling eventually returned as the toys blocked crawl spaces and access to their food hoards. Soon the sounds of the children playing with the dog could be heard from the back yard. </p><p>The eventual cries of joy changed to panic after about an hour, which caught all the toys’ attention.  Ratchet and Dreadwing rushed to the bedroom window to see what was happening. The children were trying desperately to capture Dirt Track, who appeared to have something in his mouth. Dreadwing relayed this to the others. Eventually the puppy was caught and a small blue object dropped from his mouth. Andrew picked it up and held it up. </p><p>‘Hey Mom! Dad!’ he yelled, trying to keep a jumping dog from grabbing the object from him. ‘The dog found another toy!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOmeone is found! Who are they and what is that strange buzzing noise?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrew came charging into the house and launched himself up the stairs, Kaitlin hot at his heels. They went into the bathroom, where they washed off the new toy with soap and water while their parents baby sat the puppy on the main floor. As they dried off the new toy, they wandered into Kailin’s bedroom and threw themselves on her bed. The toys crowded around. In their hands was a blue mech. He was pot marked with teeth marks, having been mauled by the new puppy, but it also looked like he had survived some torture from the neighborhood teens. One arm had burn marks and his left servo needed serious repairs. Optimus Prime was the first to wander towards the newcomer and extended a servo to greet him.</p><p>‘There no need to fear us here.’ He said. ‘Our humans know about us.’</p><p>The stranger broke his stiff toy stance and cautiously looked around at his new surroundings. </p><p>A monotone voice came up from his vocalizer. ‘Where… am I?’ he said.  ‘Evasive action: Avoided cat. Crawled under car to avoid humans who did damages- ‘He motioned to his injured arm- ‘to me.’ His expressionless face focused in on Dreadwing ‘Dog captured before escape was achieved.’</p><p>Megatron approached the blue newcomer and moved out of the way when Ratchet came to inspect the burn damage. </p><p>‘What is your name, soldier?’ he asked. </p><p>‘Soundwave.’ came the reply. </p><p>Optimus withdrew his face mask and let a smile creep onto his face. This Soundwave reminded him of the one he battled in his own version of Cybertron. ’There are many of us, Cybertronians and human-based toys alike. We welcome you amongst our ranks for as long as you need to stay.’</p><p>Soundwave nodded briefly, and panned the room another time. He reluctantly let Ratchet check his injuries, only letting the Autobot start removing smoke damage and burn marks when the old Medic Officer swatted him.  Knockout approached and pulled out a small custom-made buffer made out of broken motorized toy parts. </p><p>‘This should help with those.’ he said and he began the tedious (but very much loved) job of buffing Soundwave’s tarnished parts. </p><p>After much cussing and Soundwave’s occasional silent flinch, he looked presentable. He seemed disturbed by something if his sporadic stares out the window meant anything. When he was finally allowed to move, he made his way to the window and seemed to be seeking something in the grass below. Dreadwing was about to say something when he was held back by Megatron. </p><p>Soundwave emitted a high pitch squeal and repeated it when it did not work at first. Soon a buzzing sound was heard and the children rushed over to see what the noise was. Outside the open window was a small red and black, bird-like Cybertronian. </p><p>‘Laserbeak: Safe.’ Soundwave said. ‘Dog is eminent danger. Transform and report.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Plans are discussed (slow chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dreadwing cocked his head in confusion. ‘I don’t understand. Why can he fly and seekers cannot?’</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave pushed aside the screen that was rigged so the toys could access the outside. He did not answer Dreadwing at first and when the cassetticon was firmly perched on the blue newcomer’s arm, he motioned to Dreadwing and pointed to a knob on Laserbeak’s back. He turned it several times. ‘Laserbeak: Flying possible now.’</p><p> </p><p>Dreadwing raised a brow ridge and grunted with approval.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave opened his chest cavity and Laserbeak transformed, nestling comfortably in Soundwave’s chest. Soon a high-pitched voice played back. </p><p> </p><p>‘Dog is in lower levels of house. Cat has been evaded. Human teen whereabouts are unknown.’</p><p> </p><p>Knockout gently elbowed Dreadwing in the side. ‘Color me impressed.’ He said. ‘A symbiote that talks!’</p><p> </p><p>The children were equally impressed. They had heard of stories from Knockout and Megatron about their silent Soundwave and his even quieter symbiote.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave suddenly turned, ran, and hid. It seemed to be a habit for him. It made Dreadwing wonder what had happened to the blue soldier when he was with the human teens. It was then that the sound of the children’s parents coming up the stairs was heard. Behind them was the single yap of Dirt Track and the pitter patter of a puppy attempting steps for the first time.  There was a pause and soon there was a knock at the bedroom door when their dad came, puppy in his arms.  The dark dog squirmed in his hold and stopped when he saw Optimus Prime, high up on his perch on the computer desk, move. Then Dirt Track’s tail began beating like a metronome and he squirmed violently, causing the children’s dad to drop the pup. The pup rushed towards the computer desk and bounced like a kangaroo in his effort to see what Optimus was doing. The other toys evaporated into the shadows like smoke, knowing the next few months were going to be a trying time for them. A dog that could jump like an acrobat was a challenge to contend with!</p><p> </p><p>The toys all peeked out from the safety of their new vantage points, away from prying dog teeth. Soundwave took some goading to come out and when he did, he stayed close to a means of escape.</p><p> </p><p>‘Meet the children’s parents.’ Optimus said. ‘We’ve all been in a lot of adventures together, but it started with Megatronus Prime.’</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave nodded. ‘Story: Adventure? Adventure: Must explain.’</p><p> </p><p>Optimus smiled. ‘There will be plenty of time to explain. But first, I need Gatorade.’ He said. ‘My fuel tanks are feeling empty.’ With deft ease he swung up to the top of the computer desk’s hutch and he took a piece of cookie from the stash kept there. Soundwave seemed surprised at this, and he made his way up to Optimus. Dreadwing soon followed. Megatron stayed below and watched his offspring.</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave flipped back his face mask and cautiously nibbled at a piece of cookie.</p><p> </p><p>‘Question:’ he asked. ‘Autobots and Decepticons equal here?’ His voice had lost its electronic ring without the face mask, but still remained monotone.</p><p> </p><p>Dreadwing picked through the cookie crumbs and he tossed a piece between his servos before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>‘We get along because we have to. We’re in this world from different universes because we died. It is almost as if we are given a second chance to correct most of our mistakes in our former lives.’</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave seemed to contemplate that. ‘Almost met second death.’ He said, rubbing his wounded arm. ‘I will stay here. Protection in numbers.’</p><p> </p><p>The children’s dad nodded as he listened to the conversation the toys were having. ‘I’m beginning to think we will need to get bird cages for you guys. At least for the first little while. I don’t know if the Doll House will survive the dog’s teeth.’</p><p> </p><p>Dreadwing scowled deeper. ‘I dislike the idea of being caged, but if it is for our protection…’</p><p> </p><p>The children’s father pulled out a web site, written on the local pet store’s business card, out of his pocket and he handed it to Dreadwing. ‘Optimus has already looked over it, but if you and Megatron want to check it out, please do. It’s a series of flight cages. They’re large, roomy and would prevent a nosey puppy from chewing on someone when we couldn’t be here.’</p><p> </p><p>Soundwave cocked his head slightly, chewing slowly. ‘Modifications: Possible?’ he asked. If he was going to stay here a while, he might as well keep himself busy.</p><p> </p><p>Dreadwing shrugged and motioned towards the computer below them. ‘I don’t know. Let’s have a look.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SOundwave contemplates his new leader, the new home, and... the dog.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t long before a huge flight cage was purchased for the toys. It was so big it had to be put together inside the play room, which now held the crib to the baby that Kaitlin and Andrew’s parents were expecting. It managed to reduce the amount of clutter in the room, as most of the toys fit in the cage, which Soundwave was pleased to discover, was indeed modifiable. Levels were screwed into place with platforms made for birds, and the toys went about hanging things from the bars. By the end of the week it was their new home. Between jazz and Soundwave, the place had all the redeeming qualities a proper Cybertronian home should have. Andrew and Kaitlin had done their part to find old computer parts that the toys could use and Ratchet, although he griped mightily about the instability of human technology, was thankful for the items the children found.</p><p>Soundwave really didn’t mind his new quarters. It was a board slid between the bars of the cage with handmade pillows and blankets made by Kaitlin’s mom. As for himself – he threw himself into his work and found himself slowly relaxing once again. He had enjoyed his first year as a toy with a young child. While being ‘played with’ was something he had to get used to, he loved being the center of attention and reliving old battles with the Lego monsters the child had created. Then the child’s teenage cousin had found him and things went to scrap. He’d been stolen, much to the child’s horror (Oh how the child had cried! Soundwave had attempted to escape several times, only to be found again and again and again by the teen…). That’s when he had been lit up and burned, tied to rockets and fire crackers. He was thankful that it was much more peaceful with Kaitlin and Andrew. Here…. He had to get used to not hiding any more unless friends or neighbors came to visit. His wounds had been attended to. He had been treated as one and the same. His loyalty, once with his version of Megatron, was now with the Megatron that ruled the playroom. He was an acceptable alternative to the one he knew. The fact that Megatron had mated and produced offspring with Optimus (and the other two sparklings that had been kindled during Estrus by Starscream and Cliffjumper and Knockout and Breakdown). If anything, everything was good here. It was perfect. Almost Perfect. </p><p>There was the dog. </p><p>Soundwave was less than fond of the new puppy. He and animals did not get along unless they were Cybertronian in nature, as cats, dogs and even squirrels were eager to chew. Bumblebee had spoken of how he had been chewed up by Road Trip the first week he had come home. Soundwave had experienced that, but with a cat, and he had no intention to repeat the incident. Laserbeak, especially, was sensitive to attacks by such creatures and soundwave felt it when his symbiotes felt pain. He was thankful for the cage and the ability to close the cage doors when Dirt Track was ambling about. The puppy got into EVERY.THING. The cookies, the toy’s blankets, the clothes the children needed for school… The puppy even managed to raid the armory, where the children stored the fake weapons the toys came with, to merrily chew, and later defecate in a mess of colors. Dreadwing and Megatron had taken to training the dog to leave some things alone, but puppies being puppies, it was a long-time learning. Thankfully a tracker had been attached to him so he could be found if he escaped. </p><p>Then there was the prospect of a new human sparkling in the home. The older toys knew it was going to drive the humans mad with the diaper changes (what was a diaper anyways?), feedings and eventual toddler stage. Soundwave could understand that, but when Megatron said they would help the children train the dog when the sparkling arrived, he could have smacked his commander. </p><p>Laserbeak had laughed at him for thinking that. Not to say he would admit it to Megatron. Soundwave’s job was to be the silent observer. </p><p>He knew where the secret food stash of just about every Mech in the playroom was and he had helped himself to several. He knew almost everyone’s favorite thing, from game to tools and knew what weapons the others could make but had refused to out of respect to Optimus. It was an unwritten rule – no real weapons unless for shooting down ginormous spiders, flies, and mosquitos. </p><p>What soundwave didn’t know as that one day, when the children’s mother broke into labor, he would have to bend that rule to protect the dog, cage and the crib.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robbed! But Karma's a bugger :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an early afternoon when Kaitlin and Andrew’s mother broke into labor. She was about to go shopping with her husband when her water broke and the contractions began. The toys immediately got into a tizzy and began getting the baby stuff ready while she was rushed to the hospital. The children helped the toys and were quite pleased with themselves when all was done. They were nervous as well – Kaitlin was old enough to remember their cousins going into labor and their mother when Andrew was born. It made them excited yet twitchy, knowing things were going to be crazy for a while. Plus, they were expected to train a puppy! </p><p>They were doing just that, with the TV blaring in the background, when there was a knock at the door. Kaitlin didn’t hear it at first, but handed the dog leash to Andrew as she went to answer the second knock. She was shocked to be immediately shoved aside by a stranger. With him were two teens. Dirt Track immediately started barking and was rudely shunted out of the way by one of the teens with a foot. Andrew dropped the leash, horrified. Dirt Track took off and hid, barking every so often. </p><p>‘Where are your parents?’ one of the teens demanded. He was carrying a baseball bat. The second teen, in blue jeans, simply started pulling DVDs off the entertainment unit and started shoving DVDs into his jacket. </p><p>Kaitlin was terrified and she stuttered a mumbled response. The first teen grunted and said ‘never mind.’ And he eyed the stairs. Andrew took off up the stairs, screaming for someone to call for help. The man followed and when he saw the master bedroom, he cheered with gusto. ‘Found the bedroom, guys! Bet there’s a lot of jewelry in here!’. The teen pocketing the DVDs ran up the stairs and helped his buddy to find what they could in the bedroom. The other teen, the one with the baseball bat, found the play room and crib with a cowering Andrew holding a phone. The one teen grabbed the phone and batted it across the room with the bat so hard it broke. He poked at the stuffed bears behind Andrew with his baseball bat and finding nothing valuable there, he began rummaging around the play room. He seemed perplexed by the bird cage (with no birds) but said nothing. Then he saw a glimmer of a miniature computer and he began jostling at the cage doors. </p><p>The toys, now knowing things were looking dour for the kids, were in planning mode. Soundwave was staring at Ironhide, who was busy in the real weaponry container, pulling out cannons and throwing them at mechs. Soundwave took a riffle and watched as the others took their weapons and promptly began surrounding the intruders. Soundwave waited until the mechs disappeared and took a quick look at his weapon. He was certain he could do a quick modification on his riffle and make it more powerful… all he needed was… He went through the remaining weapons and found a blaster with the part he needed. Fifteen seconds later, he had it hooked up... crudely, but it was enough. He had seen the weapons shoot down spiders, so the amount of injury to a human would be minimal. But with this modification, he could possibly do serious injury.</p><p>He swung down from his perch and landed near Andrew. Andrew was crying, cowering under the shadow of the teen in the room. He climbed the sobbing child and whispered in his characteristic monotone voice ‘Soundwave: Superior. Intruder: Inferior. Distraction protocol in progress.’ Dreadwing appeared just behind Soundwave, having caught wind of what the mech was doing. He arrived just enough to hear what Soundwave had said. </p><p>Andrew, not quite sure what Soundwave was implying, wiped his nose and watched as the blue communications Decepticon made his way to the stuffed bears behind them. Dreadwing made his way to Andrew and hissed ‘He wants you to distract the stranger. Cry harder!’</p><p>Andrew didn’t need more goading. It a took a moment for him to decide what he was going to do next. He began loud, sustained sobbing.</p><p>‘Shut up kid.’ Said the teen with the bat.</p><p>‘You..you’re robbing my mom and dad and she’s having a baaaaaaybeeeee!!!!’ he wailed. </p><p>‘Tie them up!’ Shouted the older of the trio, from the bedroom. He began stomping into the play room, pockets heavy with jewelry. It was in that moment that Soundwave let loose with his modified laser rifle. A flash of light came out from the middle of the stuffed bears and hit the teen raiding the cage with a nasty gouge to his face. It wasn’t enough to kill, but it was enough to leave a nasty scar when it healed. If Soundwave aimed a little higher next time, he could make the teen lose an eye…</p><p>The effect was immediate, however. The teen stood up, hand to his face, and he screamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Happy Ending. But what of Soundwave?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE, YOU BRAT?’ he yelled. It was then that the other weapons were pulled out. Soundwave could see Skyquake and Megatron under the crib and soon the teen was hopping. ‘Gawd damn it!’ he yelled as he received multiple shots to his legs with the spider-killers. ‘Something’s biting me in here! Screw this! I’m out of here!’.</p><p>‘Laserbeak! Eject!’ Soundwave said, and the cassetticon flew off after the intruder, pulling hair and biting where there was exposed flesh. </p><p>The teen took off down the stairs in a flash. Apparently, the other teen met his match in the bedroom, as blood seeped through his pants.  Optimus swung from a lamp fixture and took a jab at the teen with his axe. Knockout, Cliffjumper, Jazz and Ratchet took off down the stairs. The teen screamed in horror when he saw the toys move and he ran even faster.</p><p>All that was left was the older of the trio. He was mad as Unicron himself, and did his best to intimidate the kids before he scuttled off after his buddies. He was unceremoniously tripped with a trip wire set up by Cliffjumper and Jazz.  The man got up, swore, squawked when he was shot at with the spider killers and took off towards the car on the street. Kaitlin stood in the yard with Dirt Track and a phone in her hand.  She had taken the time to call 911 as they had rummaged around, seemingly forgetting about her. Little did the thieves know that Knockout had attached a tracker to the car and was scanning its location as it took off down the lane. </p><p>When Kaitlin and Andrew’s parents arrived home the following morning, the police had finally left, leaving the home quiet. The family’s close friends came over to help watch the kids, who were frightened and they spent much time cleaning up the mess the thieves had made. </p><p>Ratchet gave Soundwave a hard snog on the shoulder strut after the police finally drove off. Laserbeak, looking smug and more than a little satisfied, sat proudly on Soundwave’s wrist. </p><p>‘You shouldn’t have done what you did.’ Ratchet said. Megatron and Optimus, who stood crossed armed behind the communications Decepticon, remained silent. ‘But we’re glad you did.’ Optimus finally said. ‘You saved the children; you saved our home and you saved the contents of the crib.’</p><p>Soundwave cocked his head. ‘Question: Contents of crib valuable?’ he asked.</p><p>Megatron snorted. ‘Yes. It’s where I stash my Oreos.’. He said. Soundwave snorted internally. He’d finally found Megatron’s stash, though it probably would disappear after telling everyone!</p><p>Optimus rolled his optics. </p><p>‘I must say that your actions have proven that we may need more powerful weapons should another event like this occur.’ Optimus said and lay a servo on Soundwave’s shoulder. Laserbeak eyed the Autobot commander uncertainly and moved over a few steps to keep space between the two of them.  Optimus, seeing how Laserbeak reacted, removed his servo from Soundwave’s shoulder strut. He smiled. ‘Perhaps a discussion with my weapons specialist, Ironhide, will bring about a better… understanding of what can be an alternative to the spider killers.’</p><p>With their conversation completed, Soundwave turned his attention back to the crib. There was a new valuable item to the humans in the crib - sparkling Stephanie. Soundwave made his way to the cage and chose a vantage point where he could look down on the crib. The children’s dad was cooing over the infant. Knockout was with Breakdown and their sparkling at the edge of the crib, trying to teach their sparkling about human siblings. Soundwave sighed. Yes. Despite the activity of the night, the home would be a nice spot to recharge for a while. It was a home away from home. While not perfect – he eyed the dog and what remained of the mess from the robbery suspiciously - it was a fun place. </p><p>‘Query: Laserbeak. Raid Megatron’s Oreo stash?’ Soundwave asked his cassetticon. Laserbeak simply screeched and flew off towards the crib.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>